Black Day
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dan, apakah yang akan terjadi di Black Day ini?


******Black Day******

.

Kitchen Princess © Natsumi Ando and Miyuki Kobayashi

.

An AU fict, by kazuka-rizu ichirunatsu23

.

Time for reading!

* * *

_..._

"_Tahun depan, aku tidak mau merayakan Black Day lagi!"_

"_Aku juga!"_

_Dan kedua orang itu pun tertawa lepas bersama._

_..._

**xxx**

Analogikanlah hitam itu sebagai sesuatu yang tidak membawa keberuntungan.

Hitam itulah yang kelam, dialah yang suram—pembawa sesuatu yang tak baik.

Sehingga analogi itu tepat sekali dengan keberadaan Black Day. Hari dimana orang-orang yang tak berbahagia—dalam konteks asmara—berkumpul bersama, memakai _outfit _serba hitam dan menyesali nasib mereka.

Sehingga hitam selalu dialihartikan sebagai sesuatu yang tak baik.

Tapi hitam punya arti lain bagi gadis itu—gadis yang sedang berjuang penuh di dapur—hitam mempunyai arti khusus baginya.

Satu lembar _notes _penuh tulisan turut memenuhi dapurnya.

"Akane, apa yang kau buat?"

"Err... Bukan sesuatu yang aneh..." ia tertawa jahil pada ibunya sendiri—yang barusan menghampirinya.

"Yang ibu khawatirkan bukan masakanmu, tapi...."

"Iya bu, iya! Aku akan bertanggung jawab soal dapur ini," jawabnya sambil memperhatikan _notes _abu-abunya.

"Baik. Kali ini ibu percaya denganmu. Sampai kau menghancurkannya tanpa bertanggung jawab lagi, seumur hidup ibu tak akan memperbolehkanmu memakainya lagi."

Akane tertawa kecil. "Baik bu," ujarnya gemas.

Baik, sudah hampir selesai. Ia sudah berada pada langkah kelima dari resep yang tertera di _notes _itu.

Tinggal memasukkannya ke pemanggang. Ia memperhatikan adonan itu bangga. Rasanya baru kali ini ia berhasil membuatnya sampai langkah ini tanpa kerusakan di instrumen-instrumen masak dan lainnya.

Akane memutar _timer-_nya.

Dan semoga saja _Black Chocolate Cake _mungil ini berhasil sampai selesai. Berarti usahanya berlatih masak bersama Najika selama berminggu-minggu takkan tersia-siakan.

**xxx**

Akane lalu membalik lembaran _notes-_nya. Ia menginginkan dua buah kue selesai hari ini juga. Kue pertama, sedang dalam proses—dan untuk yang kedua, ia mengingat lagi proses pembuatannya bersama Najika beberapa hari lalu.

Hari itu Najika bisa membuat _Black Pudding _dengan _topping _cokelat hitam dengan sempurna. Kali ini, ia harus bisa mempraktekkannya, tekad Akane.

Perlahan-lahan—dengan gerakan yang diaturnya sedemikian rupa agar tak berakibat fatal—Akane menuangkan dan mencampur bahan-bahannya. Bubuk pudding ditakarnya dengan hati-hati.

Air dicampurnya dengan pelan.

Sedikit keringat menetes di pelipisnya—tapi tak ia hiraukan. Perhatiannya lebih ia tujukan pada adonan—yang menuntutnya untuk lebih telaten lagi.

Dengan langkah demi langkah yang ia tata, adonan pudding selesai ia panaskan di atas wajan. Tinggal memasukkan ke lemari es, dan melelehkan cokelat hitam untuk _topping _kedua kue ini.

"Selesai!" ucapnya bangga sambil menari-nari kecil membawa adonan itu.

Sang ibu kemudian menengok putrinya yang terlihat begitu senang itu. Ia cuma menggeleng heran. Dan tentunya—berdoa dalam hati agar putrinya tak berbalik kecewa dengan hasil yang akan ia dapat nanti.

**xxx**

Akane memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum membuat lelehan cokelatnya. Kakinya lelah berdiri selama beberapa jam di dapur. Dan ia akan berbalik ke dapur lagi jika _cake _di pemanggang telah matang.

Sebuah majalah dibolak-baliknya. Sekedar penghilang bosan dan pembunuh waktu.

"Akanee!! Jangan lupa kuemu!" panggil ibunya.

Ah, bagus. Hampir saja Akane lupa akan kuenya di dalam pemanggan. Beruntung ibunya sempat mengingatkannya.

"Ya, terima kasih, bu!" teriaknya sembari bergegas menuju dapur.

Akane membuka pemanggang dan mengeluarkan kuenya. Sepintas tak ada yang cacat, sebelum....

"Ah, susah sekali!!"

... Akane menyadari bahwa ia lupa mengoleskan mentega dan tepung di alas loyangnya. Dan—benar saja. Kuenya lengket dengan sukses di loyang. Hingga membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit bagi Akane untuk melepaskannya.

"Ugh!!" keluhnya.

Dan Akane pun berhasil melepaskan empat buah kue itu.

Tapi sayangnya... Bagian bawah kue itu terlihat cacat. Akane tidak berhati-hati saat melepasnya. Ia mendesah kecewa. Tapi bagaimana lagi?

Ketika ia lirik jam, sudah hampir waktu janji. Rasanya tak mungkin ia membuat yang satu lagi.

Sudahlah. Bagian bawah pasti tak terlalu disadari, gumamnya berharap.

Dan ia panaskan cokelat hitam di atas wajan.—dengan api kecil. Mengingat semua cara-cara yang dikatakan Najika, dan berusaha untuk lebih berhati-hati.

Tiba-tiba sebuah melodi instrumen terdengar dari benda lipat di saku roknya.

"Ha? Gawat!!" paniknya.

"Ha, halo, Seiya...."

"Jangan lupa. Sepuluh menit lagi aku berangkat ke tempat janji."

"A, apa?!"

"Jangan bilang kau belum siap," suara Seiya—kekasihnya—terdengar sinis.

"Err, baik, sebentar lagi!! Sudah ya!!" tutup Akane mendadak.

Sementara Seiya—di seberang sana—hanya bisa berheran ria dengan kelakuan Akane.

"Gawat!!" Akane terus panik sendiri. Mematikan kompornya dengan cepat, lari menuju lemari es dan mengambil _pudding_-nya di sana. Terburu-buru memasukkan kue buatannya ke tempat yang memang ia persiapkan, melumurinya dengan cokelat hitam dengan beberapa gerakan kilat.

**xxx**

"Apa aku terlambat?" Akane dengan terburu-buru menaiki tempat khusus di balkon sebuah restoran. Tempat Seiya telah menunggunya.

Seiya melirik Akane—lewat ekor matanya. "Sangat," ujarnya singkat.

"Ah, maaf...." Akane menyibakkan juntaian rambut ikalnya yang hampir menutup pandangannya. "Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan tadi."

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" Seiya mengalihkan pembicaraan—memilih untuk tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk berdebat dengan Akane. Matanya terarah pada kotak di tangan Akane.

"Eng... Ini...." Akane membukanya.

Seiya melongok.

"Kue?"

"Memangnya ini terlihat seperti apa?"

"Kau yang membuat?"

"Ya," jawab Akane pelan. Berharap Seiya bisa memujinya dalam hal memasak untuk pertama kalinya.

"Seperti apa rasanya?" selidik Seiya.

Akane mengulurkan kotak itu pada Seiya. Membiarkan pemuda itu mencicipinya.

Seiya memperhatikan dulu _Black Chocolate Cake _itu selayang pandang. Dan mencicipinya—mengunyah beberapa kali.

"Kau tidak melelehkan cokelatnya dengan benar, Akane."

Akane menelan air ludah.

"Dan takaran soda kue yang kau pakai kurang."

Akane melemas.

"Bahkan kau lupa mengoleskan mentega dan tepung di loyangnya."

Akane semakin tertohok. Jantungnya makin memacu cepat ketika Seiya mengambil _Black Pudding_ dari tempatnya.

"Cokelatnya masih sama. Kau melelehkannya kurang sempurna."

Dan Akane mulai memandang sinis.

"Satu yang fatal. Kau tidak menambahkan gula pada _pudding_-nya!"

"Buat apa kutambahkan gula jika sudah ada cokelat sebagai _topping_?"

"Ya harus, bodoh! Kalau orang terlebih dahulu menghabiskan cokelatnya—terlebih para penyuka cokelat—maka yang tersisa adalah _pudding _yang hambar? Mana nilai seni masakanmu? Setidaknya tambahkanlah walau sedikit!" balas Seiya.

"Hei, setidaknya hargai hasil usahaku!!" emosi Akane menaik.

"Memangnya aku bilang aku tidak menghargainya? Aku cuma mengkritikmu!!"

Akane mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Meraih tasnya—sepertinya bersiap akan pergi.

Seiya mencegahnya—memegang erat pergelangan tangan Akane.

"Tapi tidak buruk. Setidaknya usahamu membuat kue ini bisa membuatnya lebih berarti."

Akane menghela nafas—tapi kembali duduk.

Sementara, diam menyela.

"Ngomong-ngomong," mulai Seiya—yang tidak betah dengan suasana hening. "Kenapa semuanya serba hitam?" liriknya pada Akane.

"Memangnya kau lupa hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari ini? Hari jadi kita yang pertama?"

Akane terperangah. "Hei, kenapa kau bisa lupa? Hari ini Black Day, tahu!!"

"Black Day ya... Sudah lama aku melupakannya...." Seiya memandangi sisa kue yang masih bersusun rapi di dalam kotak.

"Lupa?"

"Untuk apa aku mengingatnya?" Seiya menyempatkan untuk memandang Akane sebentar. "Dan sejujurnya... Aku tidak suka hitam."

"... Aku suka hitam."

"Kenapa? Menurutku hitam itu gelap, tidak terlalu menarik. Aku lebih suka yang cerah."

"Memang sih, hitam gelap, kelam. Kadang-kadang orang juga menganggap hitam itu simbol kesedihan. Sama seperti yang orang anggap di Black Day."

"Tapi kenapa kau suka?" Seiya mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Karena...." Akane menggantung kata-katanya.

"Arigatou gozaimashita," Seiya berucap pada seorang _waiter_ yang membungkuk padanya. Beberapa piring hidangan telah tersedia di depan mereka berdua.

"Karena apa? Lanjutkan saja kata-katamu," Seiya berkata—dan kali ini benar-benar memusatkan perhatiannya pada Akane.

"Karena hitam adalah hari kita berdua... Kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan lebih panjang," senyum Akane lembut.

Seiya tertegun. Memandang dalam pada Akane. Dan tangannya pelan-pelan menggenggam jemari Akane.

"Benar juga...."

**.**

**

* * *

**

**- compiuto –**

**.**

_April 19__th__, 7:24 AM_

.

Euh, fic black day buat kitchen princess yang sangat-amat-telat.

Trims sudah membaca~ XDD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review? :33**


End file.
